Ohana
by FlarrowGirl28
Summary: Ohana Means Family, and Family Means No One Gets Left Behind (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my first fan fiction so please be genital with me lol**_

 _ **Let me know if i should cont. with it**_

 **Ohana**

Every night since Clary's mom died she would sit in her room at the institute and watch the Disney movies her mom would watch with her, one night after she thought everyone had gone to bed she was just getting ready to watch Lilo and Stich when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. As she gets up to answer she thinks it can only be one of three people and she would put good money on Alec, he still feels guilty about her mom even though she has told him time and time again that she does not blame him for what happened.

Alec was the last one up or so he thought as he walked by Clary's room he could see light coming from under her door he stopped and thought about knocking but hesitated what if she had just fallen asleep with the light on but when he heard a noise he decided to knock. He was surprised when she opened the door and saw that she was watching a movie with a little blue being.

Clary did not seem surprised to see him standing there like she had a feeling that it was him that was at her door at this hour but he was surprised when she asked him if he would like to come in and watch the movie with her when she saw that he was looking at the movie she was about to watch. "I just wanted to check in on you, I saw the light as I was heading to bed, and I don't want to intrude, good night clary."

Clary surprised not only herself but also Alec when she said "Would you like to come in and watch the movie with me Alec? I think that you and I need to spend some time together and think you will like this movie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alec just stood in the door way for a minute after the question came out of clary's mouth thinking about if he should just say good night and head to bed. When he opened his mouth the words that came out were "Yes I would like to watch the movie with you." Which surprised him because until now he did not really want to do anything with clary but she was right they needed to spend time together because she was going nowhere, as she is Jace's sister and a shadow hunter and on her own she will be at the mercy of the mad man that is her father.

As they both get settled on her bed alec asks what the movie is about and is very surprised when she tells him it is about an alien that was created in a lab and only has one purpose to destroy, but once on earth he finds the one thing that everyone needs Family. After that they lapsed into quiet as the movie started and he was captivated by it, he found himself laughing at the antics of the little blue alien named stich and found himself holding back tears at the sad parts and he found himself looking at clary from time to time throughout the movie and found that she was doing the same.

Clary was happy that she got to share this movie with Alec and she found herself watching him watch the movie when she thought he was not looking and she loved that felt comfortable to laugh and cry around her. Once the movie was over them both sat in silence for a few minutes and she thought that he might just get up and leave but found that she did not want him to go. She was just turning to say so when he spoke "Look Clary I know you keep saying that you don't blame me for what happened with your mother but I just have to say I'm Sorry again and I am also sorry about the way I treated you when you first showed up I know that it was all new to you and you were just looking for the only family you knew and part of me was saying that I would have done the same thing you did to find them. Hell I did that when looking for Jace," Alec Laughed then continued " and I'm sorry for what I said about it being your fault that Jace was gone, and about you not belonging here, you do belong here and I hope that someday you will forgive me and that we can become Ohana. I'm going to go and let you get some sleep, Good night Clary."

Before she could say that she would like to be family and that she does forgive him for everything because she knew that she would have acted the same way had she been in his shoes he was gone living her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry

I'm So Sorry I Have Not Updated In Awhile, I'm Having Trouble Writing The Chapter Without The Climan. I Hope To Have Something Up In The Next Week Or So.


End file.
